Aniversario
by Milenary
Summary: Han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos conocimos


N.A: Qué les puedo decir, Pokemón, en general,es uno de mis juegos favoritos, y siempre me había entusiasmado escribir de lo que siente los compañeros de la saga Mundo Misterioso, de ahí va este pequeño escrito

* * *

Aniversario

Hoy he pensado, en todas las cosas que han pasado desde que nos conocimos, quien diría que tú un pokemón de lo más raro que decía que era un ser humano se convertiría en uno de los seres a los cuales yo, aprecio con todo mi corazón, por ser amable y estar siempre a mi lado sin importar las circunstancias estas siempre conmigo.

Te conocí de una forma inusual, estabas en ese lugar, durmiendo en paz, parecía irreal, porque nadie estaba a tu alrededor hasta que llegue yo, te desperté pero miraste todo con confusión nunca había visto unos ojos tan puros y sinceros hasta ahora….Preguntaste tantas cosas, y decías otras, a las cuales yo no le veía la lógica, quiero decir, nosotros los pokemón nos entendemos a nosotros, al igual que entendemos a los humanos, ¿Por qué tú, que eras un pokemón al igual que yo, no lograba entender eso?.

Con el paso del tiempo, comprendí que tú no pertenecías a este mundo, como yo o los demás, eras realmente un ser humano que llegaste a nuestro mundo con una misión importante, pero por algún motivo perdiste tus recuerdos y lo único que recordabas era tu nombre y que eras un ser humano. Pero sabes, independientemente, me quede a tu lado porque eras amable y la sinceridad de tus ojos era única, hacías cosas de forma tan desinteresada que costaba creer, que tú, no eras original de este mundo.

Nuestras aventuras, cada una de ellas, forman parte de mis más hermosos recuerdos, ¿Por qué? Muchos preguntan, cada vez que digo que esos recuerdos son mi mayor tesoro, mi respuesta siempre es la misma para todos, que el simple hecho de estar con alguien que siempre esta hay para apoyarme, sacarme de un apuro y simplemente para brindarme valor es lo que me hace feliz, por eso, esos recuerdos son mi tesoro, porque los forme a tu lado.

No sabes el dolor y tristeza que tuve, cuando desapareciste del mundo pokemón, creí sinceramente que jamás volvería a verte, llore con todas mis fuerzas y sentí algo de traición, porque siempre me contabas todo y lo más importante no lo hiciste….Los demás me dijeron que la razón por la cual no dijiste palabra alguna, era porque no querías que yo me sintiera triste, que mi tristeza y lágrimas eran tu mayor dolor, y si podías evitar por cualquier motivo que yo llorara lo harías, porque querías recordarme con una sonrisa y no con lágrimas.

Cuando volviste a mi lado, no había palabras para expresar mi felicidad, estabas aquí, conmigo, renunciaste a la vida con los humanos, para venir a vivir con nosotros, los pokemón…Siempre te pregunte ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, pero tu respuesta fue siempre la misma ´´ Aquí me siento mucho más feliz, amo a cada uno de los amigos y pokemón que ayudamos además de que amo a este mundo con locura´´. No sabes lo feliz que era, al igual que muchos otros, con esas palabras…Este mundo ahora era tu hogar y eso jamás lo ibas a cambiar, tomaste esa decisión tan difícil pero, según tú, jamás te arrepentirías

Hoy se cumple un año desde que nos conocimos, han pasado muchas cosas, pero este día está guardado en nuestros corazones, porque hoy nació nuestra amistad, un lazo eterno que nunca se romperá, nuestros amigos han decidido hacernos una fiesta y algunos miembros de nuestro equipo nos dijeron que ellos harían la misiones del día, que nuestro único deber de hoy es recordar y celebrar nuestra amistad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntaste.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando en las cosas que han pasado- te respondí con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal, ahora que estamos esperando ¡Debemos de ir a ese lugar!- me dijiste con entusiasmo.

-Sí, ¡Vamos!-

-Aaaa, antes de que se me olvide, ¡Feliz aniversario de amistad!- la sonrisa, con la cual me dijiste esas palabras, era la misma de hace un año, sincera y amable, como eres tú.

-¡Feliz aniversario!-

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos conocimos, pero me alegro que el destino haya hecho que nos conociéramos, porque si estoy contigo todo saldrá bien.

Finish

* * *

N.A :¿Qué les pareció?, los compañeros de nuestra aventura en el Mundo Pokemón, siempre están ahí para nosotros, por eso escribí esto, manifestando lo que ellos sienten, es algo corto pero siento que es bonito.

Y que me dicen ¿Me dejan un Review?


End file.
